The Saiyanesses Battle With Kakarot
by Venom Demon
Summary: Is this a dream or what?! Well I'm not going to give this away! You'll have to read to find out.......
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1  
The Saiyanesses Battle With Kakarot  
By: Pips  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Yaddy, yaddy, yadda. You get the point.   
  
Info you'll want to know before you read! This is my First fic. that will be have more than one chapter! Pipper (Piper) and Cercina (Sir c Na) are both Saiyanesses and Saiyans that survived. They don't have the same father but they had the same mother. Pipper and Cercina are both Guardians of the dragonballs . Cercina is the Surpreme Guardian of all the dragonballs and Pipper is the seventh Guardian. Since they are both Guardians along with being a full blooded Saiyan. Their brown tails turn white. Now on to the next person, Kakarot. Kakarot is in no way related to Son Goku.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
One day as Kakarot tried to turn a new Jin, he found a hidden power within' himself. He was battling with Pipper and Cercina, because he called them both 'Bitches'.  
"Normally being called a Bitch would be a compliment, but today I'm kinda in a bad mood." Cercina said with a scowl.  
"Yea Kakarot you have crossed the wrong line and now you'll pay!" Pipper evily said.  
"Fuck-off Bitch!" yelled Kakarot. And with that he turned into his ultimate form, which was Super Saiyan Jin: 20. Then he tried to force himself into becoming Super SAiyan Jin: 21, which he had never done before. All his powers seemd to vanish with his attempt to become Super Saiyan Jin:21.   
While Kakarot was puddling with trying to become SSJ:21, Pipper started to beat the living shit out of him, while Cercina floated in midair watching Pipper injure Kakarot with a bored look on her face.  
She said,"Come on Pipper we can't take all day. We're kinda missin' our three hours!"  
"Ok, ok, ok. Let me just finish beating the shit out of him!" responded Pipper.   
Kakarot, feeling light headed now, suddenly felt his power incress in him and he started to turn into a SSJ:21.  
Pipper looked at Kakarot, still with her evil glare, and said,"So Kakaort, I see that it is true. Yoou have transformed into SSJ:21. But as I am well aware of, you're still no match against me!"  
"Oh yes Pipper you sure know alot about MY strengths!"  
"Oh I know what your "strengths" are. Hmm......let me see,"  
Pipper says, while tapping her rock so her scouter comes up. "Oh, oh my look at that extreamly low power level ki, I can't make out how high it is exactly! Oh wait is that a one I see?? W..wait what's that I see? -2, -4, -8, -12, -50 oow look at that -78. My God Kakarot when was the last time you trained?"Pipper turns to her half sister, Cercina. "*Beep, beep, beep, beep* Wow Cere I hate to tell you this but well, um your power level is the same."  
Aw darn. I thought it got WEAKER!" Cercina said also tapping her rock so her scouter came up too. She turned to Pipper,"Hm,*Beep, beep, beep,beep* hm.........Pipper well put it this way your not any WEAKER!" Cercina then turned to Kakarot. "Hello? Is this thing working I don't see any power level here. Oh wait I see a -100. God Damn Kakarot, you're as much as a weaklingas Ratiz was!"  
Kakarot turned away from Pipper and turned to look at Cercina,"How dare you talk that way BITCH! I should show you my REAL power, now shouldn't I. Hmm.....let me see."  
"Let you see what? you Ass hole. I though I told you that I was in a bad mood? You go right ahead and she your "real" power, but I'll only tell you now, you don't stand a chance." yelled Cercina.  
"Fine I'll show you. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh............"   
Kakarot started to power up when cercina said,"Now I wouldn't call that a power level, seems how it's going down! Hm....lets see........what's that? A power level os 15,000, pathetic!"  
"Errr."  
Kakarot started to run toward Cercina and threw out a fist. Cercina with her quick reactions, stopped his fist and knead him in the stomach.  
"Ahhh, that hurts!" screamed Kakarot while holding his stomach. Blood was starting to come out of his mouth.  
"Really I thought it was supposed to TICKLE! Want some more?!" Cercina said in rage.   
Cercina kicked Kakarot in the head, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall backwars. Kakarots' nose was starting to bleed, and he was very light headed. He stumbled to the right then to the left.  
"Ha, ha, ha, like I told you, you're no match for me Kakarot."Cercina said turning to Pipper. "Looks like we're about to miss out three hours."  
While Cercina had her guard down, Kakarot decided to attack her with a fist to the back of the head. Cercinas head was throbbing with pain now. She turned around and Kakarot punched her in the face, grabbed her left arm and flung her to the ground.  
"Oh so now you're grabbing me and trying to get me on the ground! Kakarot I never knew you felt that way, you have some explaning to do."  
"You Bitch, what exactly do you have on you mind?"  
Pipper decided to answer for Cercina,"That you're going to be injured, by me."  
"I didn't ask for you opinion Pipper."  
"Sure you did."  
With out warning Pipper launched out and punched Kakarot in the side of his face, followed by that Cercina jumped up in front of him suddenly and racked him. Then blasted him in the head. Kakarot fall to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Kakarot now had blood dripping from his forehead and his nose, which look like it was broken.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha Kakarot we told you you were no match against us!"smirked Cercina.   
Pipper tells Cercina,"Hey Cere ther's another power coming this way. The power level is extremely weak compared to all three of us."  
"Well Pipper who do you suspect it is?"  
"Um....ahhhhhh! No....it's Son Goku! What's he coming over here for?!" said Pipper very confused.  
Cercina very angry said,"I thought I told him to stay out of our business! I'll teach him if he tries to jump in this."  
Kakarot was now finished whimpering and sat up. He felt as if his head was going to fall off, but to his thanx it didn't.   
Pipper looked at Kakarot and said,"Oh Kakarot thanx for "sparing" with us! We needed to spar with someone else other than with eachother." She started to turn around but added,"Oh by the way Kakarot, you look extremely hott at Jin:21!"  
Cercina turned her head to Pipper and rolled her eyes.  
Kakarot started to think to him self,' Oh my, now she's starting to scare me.'  
In the distance Cercina caught glimps of Son Goku, which he was coming their way. He soon came into closer view and decided to land.  
  
  
*A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR*  
  
Please Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter.  
Chapter 2: Important News From Kame, Or Is It?  
  
January 19, 2001 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Important News From Kame, or is it?  
By: Pips  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Yaddy, yaddy, yadda. You get the point.   
  
Info you'll want to know before you read! This is my First fic. that will be have more than one chapter! Pipper (Piper) and Cercina (Sir c Na) are both Saiyanesses and Saiyans that survived. They don't have the same father but they had the same mother. Pipper and Cercina are both Guardians of the dragonballs . Cercina is the Supreme Guardian of all the dragonballs and Pipper is the seventh Guardian. Since they are both Guardians along with being a full blooded Saiyan. Their brown tails turn white. Now on to the next person, Kakarot. Kakarot is in no way related to Son Goku.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Goku was now five feet away from Pipper, Cercina, and Kakarot. Goku had an extremely serious look on his face, which hardly no one ever sow.   
Cercina had an evil glare on her face when she said,"Ok what do you want, Goku? You know I don't want you in our business."   
"I'm not here to interfere with your business, Cercina! I've come to tell you some very important information about Kame."  
"Yea Goku, and my Ass grows grass but I'm not complaining, now am I?!" Pipper snickered.  
"Well I hope it's green Pips!" said Kakarot stupidly.  
"SHUT-UP! I was being sarcastic you know." frowned Pipper.  
Goku looked at Pipper funny and said,"Well anyway as I was saying. Kame is in a very bad condition right now."  
Worried, Cercina said,"What there's NO way!"  
"Don't tell me you have feelings for the old hag." Kakarot said to Cercina.  
"Shut the Fuck up Kakarot!"  
"Cercina Kame is fading away, I mean Dying.............."  
Just the Cercina woke up from a extremely haunting nightmare. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 3:41 in the morning. She rolled on to her back and looked up at the ceiling and thought to herself,'Um right. That was very odd. I just hope it was a dream and not a vision.' And with that she rolled on to her side and dozed off again.  
  
*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP* SLAM  
"Mommy go turn the alarm off, me sleep more............"Pipper said without her brain working.  
"Me go sleep again............"Cercina said the same way.  
Both girls fell asleep once again, but ten minutes later the alarm went off again.  
*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP* SLAM  
Neither girl woke that time, it was Vegita that turned the alarm off. He walked over to Cercina and said with an annoyed voice,"GET THE HELL UP, YOU TO PIPPER!!!!!!"  
Pipper came out from under her pile of blankets and rolled over, she looked at Vegita and said in her sleepy tone,"But me go night, night 'gin."  
"It's 6:20!"Vegita said with a yawn." You know, you two kinda have to get up and ready for school."  
And with that Pipper was out of her bad, along with a blanket, seems how she was cold, started to run out of the room, down the hall and to the kitchen. She ran over to the cupboard, opened it and grabbed a bowl, walked to another cupboard and grabbed her box a cereal, which was Lucky Charms. She only liked Lucky Charms because of the marshmallows with the rest of the cereal. She poured her Lucky Charms into the bowl, ran over to a drawer with the sliver, grabbed her a spoon, then ran to the fridge and got the milk out.  
She poured her milk in her bowl, put the milk back in the fridge and went to watch the tube. She walked into the living room to see that Bulma was in there reading her mag. called 'Newly Wed Brides'. Pipper walked over to sit in front of the tube.   
She sat down and said,"Ok Bulma where's the remote? Huh, where? I want to know."  
"Like I should know I wasn't the last one to use it."  
Don't lie you blue hair freak. You watched it last night, remember?"  
"What? Don't get me in a mood!"  
"Oh don't worry Bulma I will. Now where's it at?  
"Oh for Quit AK, here." Bulma said while tossing the remote to Pipper.  
"That's what I thought!" Pipper smirked.  
Meanwhile Vegita had left Cercina to go tend with his own schedule. Cercina had soon joined Pipper and Bulma in the living room.  
Cercina looked over at Pipper and said,"Turn it to channel 10. Sailor Moon is almost on."  
Pipper looked at the clock on the VCR, the time was now 6:28.  
  
After Sailor Moon was over both girls went to their room to get dressed and to get their school supplies together.  
TAP, TAP, ZAP!  
They both were now in their school clothes, which happened to be a pair of shorts and a elbow sleeved shirt for Pipper and a pair of shorts and a tank for Cercina.   
Both girls had long black hair. They could be considered twins except for the fact that they have two different fathers but the same mother, but they were considered half sisters. Cercinas father was Vegita and she had Vegitas hair line and was short like him, but she got her good looks from her mother. Pippers father was Nappa and she didn't look anything like her father what so ever except for her fathers tallness. She looked more like her mother more, and more everyday. Their mothers' name was Litina but she wasn't with them anymore. She was killed but Lord Freiza.   
Pipper was one year older than Cercina, but both were always on the same brain wave 24/7. Cercina had a distant cousin, Kakarot, which thought it was all his fault for Queen Litinas death because he believed he was a weakling. All three of them had haunting visions and dreams, and although Pipper didn't show her true feelings about her mothers death, she was the one who took it the worst. Seems how she was very attached to her mother in her younger years.  
Both sisters brushed out their long black hair. Cercina did some last minute experiments while Pipper put some makeup on.   
Cercina looked at the clock and said,"God Damn, why is it that we're always running last? I mean it doesn't take that long does it?"  
"Well Cerce considering that we have to get all our stuff together and get ready, but I'd say it'd take only 15 minutes maybe 20. Never mind." Pipper said confusing herself.  
"Uh, right. Ok well I have a Feeling this day is going to be unpleasant. Well since it's 7:28. Come on, hopefully we'll make it to school not tardy."  
With that both girls left the crazed house and went to school.  
  
  
*A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR*  
  
Please Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter.  
Chapter 3: Mr DumAss and Mr. Boners' Deadly Day  
  
January 25, 2001 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Mr. DumAss and Mr. Boners' Deadly Day  
By: Pips  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Yaddy, yaddy, yadda. You get the point.   
  
Info you'll want to know before you read! This is my First fic. that will be have more than one chapter! Pipper (Piper) and Cercina (Sir c Na) are both Saiyanesses and Saiyans that survived. They don't have the same father but they had the same mother. Pipper and Cercina are both Guardians of the dragonballs . Cercina is the Supreme Guardian of all the dragonballs and Pipper is the seventh Guardian. Since they are both Guardians along with being a full blooded Saiyan. Their brown tails turn white. Now on to the next person, Kakarot. Kakarot is in no way related to Son Goku.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thirty minutes later both girls were at school in their first hours.  
On Pippers team, her first hour teacher was talking about nothing to her interests. So she decided to day dream. Five minutes after that she was called on to give a brief example on what the class had just talked about.  
"Um what?" Pipper said not thinking.  
"I said give the class a brief example of a pint stone. Can you please give me one?" said Mrs. Sanford.  
"Uh, no!"Pipper said evilly.  
"Well I'd like you to answer it please." replied her teacher.  
"Well I'd like you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yelled Pipper, getting a few laughs.  
"Young lady, I would like it if you didn't raise your voice to me. You understand?"  
"SHUT-UP! I WON'T UNDERSTAND YOU BITCH! SO FUCK-OFF!"Pipper yelled again.  
"Ok that's it you're going to the office! Go stand in the hall."  
"And who's gonna make me? The big green monster under my bed? Funny." Pipper said as she rolled her eyes and getting more laughs.  
"Get out of my class now! Just go."  
"My pleasure Mrs. Bitchford, he, he, he, he, he." snickered Pipper as she stood up. She gathered all her stuff and left the class.  
"God what a Bitch! I sweat the next time, nah, she's not worth it. And anyway I don't want to lose my 7th Dragonball. Or my oath for killing that Bitch. Oh well guess I better go to the office and see what kinda trouble I'm in." Pipper thought out loud.  
Pipper was startled by none other than Kakarot. Obviously he had heard everything she had just said. "So Pips what did you do this time?  
"Oh just the usual, you know, mouthed off to the so called Science teacher." smiled Pipper.  
"Oh that thing! I see. What did she want to do this time?"  
"She asked me a question, but I wasn't paying attention so I had no clue what she asked, seems how I was well, day dreaming. And now I'm in trouble for telling her to 'Fuck-Off'. But anyway what you doing?"  
"Well, um, somebody pulled my hair and I turned around and punched the person. Except it was Mr. Plen. Boy was he pissed. I think I gave him a black eye."  
"You think, or you know?"  
"Ok I know I gave him a black eye." smiled Kakarot.  
"And now I have a detention, my Ass I do. He, he, he, he.."  
"So you're going to the office to, huh?"  
"Um, yeah."  
They both sat while waiting to go talk to the principal. Kakarot and Pipper decided to talk to each other although it wasn't allowed. Principal DumAss called Pipper to come into his office. Pipper sat down.  
"Well Pipper this is the 5th time this week. I'm going to have to call your guardians and your dad." he told Pipper with a serious look a pone his face.  
Pipper didn't really care if she was in this much trouble, she said smoothly,"My dad and guardians? Right. And what are they going to do? Ground me?"  
Meanwhile Cercina wasn't having a very good day either. Her Social Studies teacher, Mrs. NeatPoc, was yelling at Cercina like always.  
"Cercina I thought I told you to read pages 471-498? Along with answering problems 2-60 even? I don't care what you say, you were supposed to have done it!" her teacher griped.  
"Oh yea you sure said 'pages 471-498 along with answering problems 2-60 even' Get real you never said that. I think I would have known so seems how I'm an 'A' student!" Cercina yelled back.  
"Detention!"  
"Screw You!"  
Cercina to was sent to the office.  
Principal DumAss had called Vegita, which was in a bad mood, Bulma, who was PMSing, and Pippers psycho dad too. To come down and met him. Vegita, Bulma, and Trunks were sitting in the office chairs. Pippers' dad declined to come because he was to busy eating 'pie'.  
"What have you called us down here for and why???" Vegita said angry.  
"Well I hate to say this but Pipper here is a very problemed child! She doesn't show her Science teacher respect....."  
"What respect? You must be kidding!? Like us Saiyans would show respect to the likes of you!" yelled Vegita.   
Vegita was so mad at the principals remark that he clutched the collar of his coat and lifted him off the ground and threw him out the window.  
"VEGITA!!!! You're not supposed to do that!" howled Bulma.  
Bulma and Vegita were now bickering with each other, which was normal. Kakarot was rolling on the ground laughing non stop, that he didn't see Cercina walk up to him and kick him in his side.  
"OW!!O.o Why'd you do that? yelled Kakarot holding his side, and getting up.  
"I noticed you were rolling around with laughter and you didn't see me walk in so I kicked you. Have a problem with that?" said Cercina.  
"Um no ma'am."  
"Now what's so funny?" Cercina said looking around.  
"Oh man, your dad just threw the principal out the window. Man is he flattened!"  
Cercina walked into the principals' office and said,"Hey Pips, hey daddy, Bulma, and Trunks! Dude what you do this time?" Cercina said walking over to the window, her dad had threw the principal out. "I guess Kakarot was right about him being flattened!"  
"Why are you here Cercina?" her father asked.  
Cercina turned away from the window and started to get one of her evil glares. "My Social Studies teacher is giving me a detention because she gave us the wrong assignment"  
Kakarot popped his head through the door and said,"The Princess of our race has a detention??"  
"What's that Kakarot, you want a very painful death?"  
*Gulp*"I meant I thought............um............well gotta go, BYE!" Kakarot said walking out of the office.  
"I don't think so Kakarot! Come back here!" yelled Cercina.  
"Kakarot ran from Cercina and ran over to Vegita.  
"Save me!!!" Kakarot asked Vegita.  
"Ok," says Vegita while punching Kakarot.  
Kakarot fell down and looked up,"Owwww why'd you do that for?"  
"I did it because I wanted to. Now get out of my face you punk. Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you're better than me."  
"Ummm..........um......right, you do that."  
"Was that a challenge Kakarot?"  
Bulma being the blond that she should be said,"Vegita don't say that to the boy. That's mean!"  
"Stay out of this Bulma or I'll let Pipper and Cercina cut you hair." Said Vegita evilly.  
"Eak not my hair. I'm to beautiful to lose hair!"  
"Oh get over yourself and take care of your son-"  
"He's your son too!!"  
"SHUT UP BULMA!!!!" yelled Vegita.  
Cercina looked over at her father and said,"So now your not calming Trunks as your son?!"  
"You're grounded!"  
"I'm not grounded! If I were grounded my feet would be in planted into the ground." Cercina said sarcastically.  
While everyone restrained Vegita from injuring Kakarot, the principal's assistant was helping him off the ground.  
"I'm going to sue Mr. Vegita for that, Mr. Boner!"  
Mr. Boner looked at the principal with a smile,"Do you really think that's going to do? Maybe you can get them put in jail?"  
"No Mr. Boner I'll sure only as a warning, then if this happens again, then they'll be placed in jail!" said Mr. DumAss quite loudly.  
Vegita having very good ears, had heard everything Mr. DumAss and Mr. Boners conversation. He jumped from the broken window and landed right in front of the surprised men.  
"Ho-o-how'd you do that with out getting hurt?"  
"Well Mr. Dumb Ass I am a Saiyan warrior and I can do a lot of things that you can't. Such as this................" said Vegita raising his hand and blasting both Mr. DumAss and Mr. Boner. With that blast, it killed both Principal and Assistant Principal.  
"That's what you get for talking behind my back!" yelled Vegita.  
Vegita flew back up to the broken window, went back inside and said to Pipper, Cercina, and Kakarot,"Well now you get to go home."  
"YAY!!" screamed Pipper and Kakarot in unision. They both hated school so much.  
"Dad you didn't kill the teachers so I don't see why, aw never mind I'm sick and tired of everyone teasing me."  
The group started to walk out of the school when Deputy Toughalot came up to them.  
Deputy Toughalot said,"Who's Mr. Vegita?"  
Vegita walked to the front to where Deputy Toughalot was standing. 'God why is everyone taller than me?'   
"What the Hell do you want?"  
"Did you kill both principals? And don't deny it, I was just called about you."  
"Well of course I did you Jackass! Do you have a problem with it?"  
"I see well, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! YOU'RE UNDER ARIST!" bellowed the Deputy.   
Vegita raised both hands and blasted the Deputy, killing him too.  
  
A couple hours later Pipper and Cercina were sparing with each other when Pipper received a letter from a unknown person.  
  
  
  
*A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR*  
  
Please Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter.  
Chapter 4: Pipper's Ordeal  
  
January 25, 2001 


End file.
